Smoking is a common technique which is used to impart a smoked flavor to meats and vegetables. Typically, a conventional smoking apparatus includes a container having a container interior adapted to contain the food or foods to be smoked. A lid is provided on the container to hold smoke in the container during the smoking process. Wood chips or the like are provided in the bottom of the smoker and burned to emit smoke. The smoke covers and flavors the food in the container interior. Conventional food smoking apparatuses are typically designed for exterior use.